


Perfect

by DittyWrites



Series: Some Kinda Suicide Squad Fic?!? [4]
Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, honestly this took me like 10 minutes to write up and i am ashamed of myself lmao, the flavour of the month is shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadshot accidentally interrupts a very private moment between Boomerang and his special little lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

She was perfect for him.

The way her body easily molded into his, regardless of how twisted his position, made him believe that she was made for him. He was thick and bulky and it was difficult for anyone to find him comfortable but she always seemed to find the perfect space.

It couldn't be chance.

Her skin was soft, always so soft, and as he ran his thickly calloused hands down the center of her back, he marveled at the difference in texture. He was not a man who was accustomed to softness but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

Being on a mission with the task force had meant that he had been kept away from her for too long. However, circumstance meant that they were now all holed up in an old, abandoned motel and each member had claimed their own private room far away from the others.

And he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his privacy.

Sliding his large hands up and down her sides slowly as she lay across his bare chest, he paused momentarily to run his fingers through her pale hair as he enjoyed the rare moment of peace. Leaning forward, he inhaled deeply and he could pick up the small hints of vanilla which were uniquely hers and always brought him comfort. Sighing contentedly, he continued to stroke her sides with a surprising gentleness which was rarely afforded to anyone but her.

“Nah man, what the hell are you doing?” A loud, confrontational voice cut into his consciousness and he flinched in surprise. He had been so wrapped up in her that he hadn't heard someone else enter the room.

His grip on her tightened slightly at the interruption and he quickly spun his head around to meet its source.

“What's the matter, mate?” His tone was filled with aggression as he took in the sight of Deadshot, his face twisted into a conflicted expression of disgust and mild amusement, “You some kind of pervert? Get the fuck out!”

His mouth dropping open in surprise as he realised that what he has thought was going on actually WAS going on, Deadshot brought up a finger and pointed it silently at Boomerang. His mouth closed and re-opened a few times as he struggled to think of something to say to describe the situation. However, after a few attempts he eventually gave up.

There were no words.

Turning on his heel, Deadshot marched towards the door and disappeared through it, all the while muttering and grumbling under his breath and Boomerang rolled his eyes at the apparent judgement.

Waiting until the coast was clear, Boomerang lowered his arms and allowed her to settle back on his bare chest as she had been previous.

“Now Pinky,” he flicked her horn gently with his forefinger, “where were we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr and i thought 'fuck it' and here we are.
> 
> Captain Boomerang and his wee toy unicorn is possibly one of my fav things about Suicide Squad lmao. He's such a tit and a mess of a human being! xx


End file.
